


Your Guide

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You didn't need Rudolph to guide you through the night when you had Forsyth.





	Your Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

There were a lot of words you had to describe Forsyth. 

 

Energetic. Enthusiastic. Optimistic. Caring. Loving.

 

It could go on forever. But as you watch him, you couldn’t help but think that he was definitely the right person to ask to help out in this small holiday event. With the positions of Santa and Mrs. Claus already taken, elves and reindeers were the only ones needed to recruit. And you knew Forsyth was the right choice as he played around with the children. 

 

The kids loved him as they ran straight to him after taking their picture with Santa and Mrs. Claus. You shook your head fondly as you stood behind the camera, focusing your vision on that bright and energetic smile. There was just something that warmed your heart seeing him so happy and cheerful with the younger children. 

 

His energy level didn’t drop at all throughout the entire day, and by the end of it, the first thing he does is come up to you with two hot drinks in his hand. He was finally out of his reindeer costume, and was in a grey turtleneck sweater and denim pants all wrapped up with a beige coat. You give him a quick glance and asked, “Coffee?”

 

“For me, I got you tea.” 

 

Your eyes widened in appreciation as you took the drink from his hand. The warmth immediately soothed the frosty chill that refused to leave you and you smiled, “Thanks Forsyth.”

 

He smiles brightly and placed one hand on his heart and said, “Glad to help. Are you all done for today too?”

 

You nodded, and a breath of relief is heard and you sighed, “I’m just glad I’m done for the rest of this week. I can finally take a break from snapping pictures all day.”

 

“Must be hard with how energetic those kids are.”

 

“You bet,” you smiled fondly and added, “But they’re good memories. I’m just glad I can help contribute to that.”

 

Forsyth hums softly as he remembered the happy expression on the parents and the kids. He snuck a quick glance at you and cleared his throat, easily catching your attention. You glanced up and he asked, “S-So, what are your plans for Christmas, [Name]?”

 

“Christmas?” you repeated and hummed, “Nothing really, probably just going to stay at home, spend time with my dog and watch Christmas movies.”

 

“O-Oh, is that so,” his voice slowly trails off, but you can hear hints of relief in his tone. You slowly turn your body to face him and asked, “What about you?”

 

He finally looks at you again and responded, “I was thinking of going to the Christmas festival.”

 

“The one where they light up the giant Christmas tree?”

 

“Yes, that’s the one,” Forsyth eagerly responded. There was a glimmer of amazement and excitement in his eyes and he added, “Would you like to come with me, [Name]?”

 

You find yourself frozen in place as you looked at him in disbelief and he almost immediately flails his arms nervously. But you slowly nodded your head, causing him to effectively freeze and he asked, “Truly? You’ll go with me?” 

 

This time, you nod a bit more fervently and his smile widened even more than you thought it could. You can’t make sense of all the information and words as he throws them at you about what time to meet and where to meet because they quickly transitioned into what time he’ll pick you up instead. 

 

You gently slow him down by putting your hand on his free one that was animatedly explaining things, and you asked, “Is this a date, Forsyth?”

 

This time, he freezes and slowly you watch as the slight flush of red on his cheeks from the cold wind darken and the tips of his ears are matching his cheeks. He glances away momentarily before softly whispering, “I would like it to be.”

 

“Then it’s a date,” you responded quickly. Your hand slipped into his and you smiled, “So what time were you saying we’d go out?”

 

You could watch him blush for days, and he softly chuckled before asking, “How does dinner right now sound?”

 

“Sounds like a plan, guide the way, my dear Rudolph!” 

 

Forsyth’s eyes widened and he chuckled, “But of course, my dear [Name]. Hold on tightly, it would be a shame to lose you in this fog tonight.”

 

But you shook your head fondly as you glanced up at the bright star-filled sky. You didn’t need a Rudolph for this clear night, but you’d gladly let him guide you if he was as adorable as your beloved green bean.


End file.
